


Azusa Finally Gives Into Yui Wanting Her to Wear a Cat Tail

by usermechanics



Category: K-On!
Genre: (Seriously? No tag for that?), Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, F/F, Petplay, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, happy birthday 22 you're amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Azusa dons a cat tail for Yui.





	Azusa Finally Gives Into Yui Wanting Her to Wear a Cat Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animefan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/gifts).



> This word salad of a title comes from a slew of writers and they all know exactly who they are.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, 22; thank you for being such a great friend!

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Azunyan!"

Azusa jumped in her skin, her butt adjusting still to the tail. She knew that Yui adored seeing her like a cat, but she never could consider going this far for her. How did she even get into this? It was only she and Yui in their dorm; the other three members of HTT were across the hall in case she needed any help that Yui couldn't provide, and she wanted to be the best girlfriend she could be for Yui but--

 _Is this too much?_ It was bad enough that Yui wore only large shirts or pajamas when she was in her dorm, and she had given Azusa a ton of kitten memorabilia. It was all fine and dandy when she got shirts with cats on them, and pajamas and cute fuzzy slippers and matching socks with kittens on them. Then came the underwear and the cat ears and the custom-designed brassieres with paw prints on them and then came the milk bowl. She had eased Azusa into this sort of style so discretely that she hadn't even realized that Yui thought of her more of a human cat than anything at times, but what concerned her more was that she didn't seem to mind. It didn't even take cakes as an incentive anymore. She did it for Yui and to see her smile and it confounded her that she ever reached a point where she'd debase herself like this for her beautiful lead guitarist.

"Azunyan!"

Regardless of how she got in there, she had to take one final look at what Yui wanted from her. Cat ears were on fine. Bra and panties were good, and that tail she had on would stay in even if she was nude; it had been literally shoved up her ass courtesy of a full bottle of lubricant and sheer willpower, and it was to be in there until Yui requested that she take it out and the cycle would begin anew. She looked dimly at the enema besides her, shuddering slightly at how she needed to use something like _that_ to make Yui happy, but at the same time it was almost worth it. Yet, she felt slightly warm with it in. Not like she was in a sauna or anything but, _warm._ It had been the first time she even considered shoving something up there and as shameful as she was to believe it, it felt amazing in there.

"Azunyan! Open this door!"

Azusa let out a final shudder, knowing that it had been her moment of reckoning. She pivoted towards the door and opened it, shuddering slightly at the non-judgmental gaze of her lover practically as if she were to be presented her deathbed for arbitrary reasons. Certainly, Yui wouldn't dream of performing rancid acts upon her yet Yui herself was the one who had coaxed Azusa into shoving the plug in her rectum and even worse providing a means of cleaning her insides with the enema: whether or not she had wanted to perform other licentious deeds upon her for not presenting herself in her part of a neko had damned her thoughts and polluted her mind-stream to the point of tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Regardless of how lackluster the presentation was in her own eyes, Yui had found the contract of black tail against near-tawny skin outstandingly adorable, her typical cries of "Kawaii" leaking from her lips in response to how she looked. And with that, Yui hugged her and scratched between those makeshift ears of hers. Her shirt felt cold against her bare skin, but in any other circumstance she would have felt it as a warm piece of fabric, almost as if it were fresh out of a warm drier. She could feel her skin melting and wondered how red she looked to Yui, or how hot she had felt. She must have made notice, as she saw from the corner of her eye a crinkle on her friend's forehead, ostensibly in questioning.

"You're warm, Azunyan." She spoke with her typical lopsided airheadedness, the only modicum of relief that she could possibly derive from the encounter. _At least Yui-senpai is alright._ She stayed silent, knowing that she'd probably ruin things if she dared to comment, but there was so much to comment on. How warm she was, why she had to wear that tail in the first place, why Yui liked seeing her in her underwear; certainly she grew a bit during high school but was it really that much? It didn't seem that way: Yui was content giving her typical fares to Azusa: kisses on the nose, scratches, and, on occasion, a peck to the corner of the lip that would send the junior into a fervid, lewd panic. And, of course, tonight had been one of those nights.

There were no relief efforts left that Azusa could manage and she found herself in a permanent shiver. It really was cold out, even if she were just in some rather revealing lingerie. The fervid burning her her cheeks had matched perfectly the burning intensity that had began to form in her loins, hoping that her rather oblivious senior would eventually take wind of the slight gloss that damp black cloth shone. Yet again, Yui was keen on things like this almost as if it were playing a guitar.

And Yui had already pressed her hand there, fingers digging into that warm, damp, cloth-clad cleft; and Azusa, much against herself, succumbed, putty in Yui's hands. Her vision had grown cloudy and all she could whimper was, true to her being Yui's _neko,_ Azusa mewled. She had slumped forward and grasped onto Yui's shoulders, her hips starting to move off-sync with the invading fingers. Her hands crawled down Yui's sides and eventually made their way to her butt, to which the junior gave a rather harsh squeeze; she, too, pulled herself into the lead guitarist, giving her better leverage.

Feeling how close Azusa had gotten to her made Yui feel the punishing heat which radiated from her, and thus Yui had made the attempt to pull away; her junior was strong and adamant about being close to her while she was being rubbed, realizing that she had not been moving but rather Azunyan had provided all of the friction between them: she had moved with such fervor that she had believed that she was moving her hand to pump into her groin. Her pants and whimpers filled the air as she pathetically rubbed herself; as much stimulation as the fabric was able to give her, it had not been enough. She had grown too used to Yui spending nights in the same bed as her for just rubbing to be able to get her off like she had used to. _Used to._

Yui certainly had been a bad influence on her and yet she didn't seem to care.

Azusa kept moving, feeling her lower body starting to throb in tandem with her hips' motion. Her ass squeezed dangerously around the plug, almost attempting to delete the object from space entirely. It felt weird having that plug in her, having it react to how she was moving her hips. Considering their position, Yui wouldn't be coming into contact with it; her knuckles, if anything, would just scratch at the fur without as much as a hello: nothing that would seriously disrupt the plug. Yet, Azusa felt it moving, for some reason, almost as if she were attempting to dislodge the object from her ass in its entirety herself. Azusa's whimpers increased in intensity, inadvertently arousing herself.  
Yui, as much as she loved Azusa, didn't think that grinding alone would be enough for the feline-adorned girl to get what she wanted out of the deal. With a few paps to her rear, she slowed her movements enough for her to create a stronghold on her undergarments and, slipping out from her arms with a duck, pulled Azusa's panties to the ground.

Yui stared in awe at Asuza's cleft, framed by a triangle of bushy, dark hair. What had particularly caught her eye were how damp her folds were, and checking to see if it was the neko's juices alone she swept a finger against her labia, parting her folds and rubbing, practically, her insides. Her contact was met with a sticky substance on her fingers and mewls from the recipient of her rubs, the flesh she had been rubbing peculiarly tender, particularly for Azusa.

Azusa fidgeted her feet away from the dampened undergarments, using Yui primarily as support as she attempted to stay upright with that hand damning her nethers, but Yui's fingers, she felt, were better suited for down there as opposed to the bridge of her guitar. Calloused enough to truly leave an impact on her wherever she was touched, yet kind enough for her to know that it couldn't have been anyone but Yui doing this to her; Azusa couldn't have enough of Yui doing this to her, her walk even punctuated with wiggles of her hips in a desperate attempt to extract just a bit more, for yet another spark or two to form inside of her.

And her passion had came in the form of Yui, quite literally, puncturing her lust by slipping her middle finger inside of her and had been immediately greeted by Azusa squeezing her; there was no way that she wasn't going to let go of her, and as the lead guitarist pushed further into her section-mate's, she could feel the grip on her shoulders, and around her finger, tightening.

While pushing that solitary digit in and out of Azusa's entrance, Yui grazed her labia with her outer fingers, attempting to massage the interior of her folds with them; Azusa, eventually, budged, the little minx practically using Yui for full support; her head had grown too light and she rested it on her friend's shoulder, desperate for her to be able to release all over her hand. Yui's fingers were already slick with her juices, lewd sloshes' sounds at her core almost too much for her to handle.

Yet, Yui still kept at it; it didn't matter the intensity of the squeezes which Azusa provided to her. She, at this point, had a duty to sate her roommate, having brought her to this with the tail and whatnot, a tail which with her free hand Yui stroked. She knew that it was fake and plastic, but it gave her something to pet, almost as if she were attempting to relax her with stroking her tail. All it did was jostle the plug inside of her, with her breathing immediately shortening and quickening. Even with fondling the tail she could feel how close Azusa was towards orgasm, and thus she stroked harder, knowing that it had something to do with how her finger had been abused, shrunk even, because of how tight Azusa squeezed.

As if, at this point, Azusa noticed at all. Her lidded eyes had for all intents and purposes rolled to the back of her head, stars prominent in her visual haze. It took everything in her power to ensure that she didn't collapse even with Yui supporting her. In full support of her role as Yui's neko, the only syllable which she could muster was an elongated "nya" of affection and libido. Her juices spilled over and coated the entirety of Yui's meddling, slowing fingers. She squeezed violently on the digits, almost as if she were attempting to push them out; and she had been successful. Her quim pulsated violently against itself in tune to her heart beat As Azusa came to rest, her legs basically gelatin, Yui had to make the conscious effort of lifting her quasi-feline friend towards, and into, her bed.

"Azunyan?" Yui asked, watching as her junior's eyes slowly opened.

"Nnn?" She questioned, blinking a few times such that she could un-blur her vision. Somehow, Yui had managed to provide her a tray of cupcakes, which had sent the lewded rhythm guitarist upright, her body, once deprived of energy, finding the strength to grasp onto one of the baked goods and taking it in. It had been sweet, almost sickeningly so, but that was to be expected from Mugi's sweets.

"I love you," she replied, giving a kiss to her junior's forehead. Maybe it was worth putting that tail in for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that birthday fics aren't supposed to be short most of the time but honestly the idea of Azunyan being in a sex marathon is ridiculous in my opinion, even in a post-canon work.


End file.
